Valentine s Day  Naruto Style
by LadyRen
Summary: School-Life, Yaoi  Sasuke hates Valentines Day but loves his Usuratonkachi


**Valentines day - Naruto Style**

It all started in the morning.

There was love in the air and of course there was this almost sickening sweet smell of chocolate.

Sasuke hated it. It was just a holiday created by a greeting card company. Okay maybe it had some real history

behind it. But the whole story has been exagerrated and all the tradition around it are total bullshit.

For him, Valentines Day means pure torture.

Normally, as a sadistic person, he likes torture (well, torturing people), of course he´s too cool to admit that he

likes something. But he does. What he does not like are G I R L S.

Especially girls with chocolate forcing him to taste and eat it.

He hates chocolate. If it would have been tomato he would have enjoyed it.

Breaking a girl´s heart when refusing their chocolate is really not his thing either. A.) it´s too bothersome and B.)

theres no need for B.).

He opened his locker while in deep thought and was not surprise that he almost got killed by a ton of gifts.

Naruto rushed out the door, running a mile in a minute. He paused for a bit to tie his shoe laces and race at full

speed ahead. He overslept once again and he just can´t believe that his parents didnt woke him.

He will come to school late again, even Sasuke didnt bother waiting for him. "That bastard." He thought.

Homeroom has already started when he arrived. He opened the door energetically. In time for his attendance.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Is here Ladies and Gentlemen." He announced in his typical Uzumaki-way.

"Naruto take your seat now and wipe that grin off your face. I cant believe your late again." Iruka started his

lecture of being on time and the early bird catches the worm speech.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke who was watching everything passively again. He stared at him, completely in awe of

his pretty face.

Sasuke stared back. "What is it Usuratonkachi?"

"Nothing... " Totally forgetting that he hates it when Sasuke calls him that in front of other people. When it´s

only both of them, he likes it. (Yes, dare I point out the complete baka-ness of this fictional character?)

Sasuke turned his gaze to Iruka-sensei once again.

*LUNCH****************************************************

"Happy Valentines Day, Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura stated in unison, they both glared at each other and turned

back with smiling faces to Sasuke all in one minute.

"Please accept my chocolates." They both said at the same time once again.

Both popping a nerve. "Eat mine, at least you wont get a stomache." "Mine is better, made out of the swiss

imported chocolate."

Naruto´s inner mind -

´So I forgot about Valentines Day? How could you Naruto? As the uke, or as the bottom of this relationship,

Sasuke must be expecting his chocolate from me.´ Sasuke noted the change on Narutos expression.

"Im sorry. But I can´t accept your chocolates." He stated clearly. He looked at Naruto reassuringly.

But Naruto almost looked like he bit on a lemon.

´So, is this a declaration? He only wants to eat my chocolate? I can still rush to the next shop after school, or no,

it has to be selfmade... i can make a cake, its easier than chocolate, I need to ask somebody...´ He looked around quickly spotting Hinata, who was almost out the door.

He rushed over to her quickly and Sasuke was left alone with two tearful girls. "Excuse me." Sasuke told both as he followed Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto called hysterically. "Hey, I need your help with something."

"Naruto-kun." She turned red. Of course, as always. "What is it?" She stuttered.

"I need help, you´re good at baking right? Can you teach me how to bake a cake?" He whispered.

"It´s okay." She paused. "I can write down a recipe for you right now."

"Great!" He exclaimed smiling widely as only Naruto can.

When she finished writing, she also handed him a small box of chocolates. "Obligatory..." she whispered as she

stormed off blushing furiously.

Naruto decided to stay outside for a while, under his favorite tree, rereading the recipe Hinata handed to him. The

sun was shining and the sky was clear even though it was still chilly he decided to take a nap for a while.

"Hey Naruto, are you planning on cutting classes again?"

He shot up. "No. I was just resting."

"Resting? You already overslept today. What more rest do you need?" Sasuke asked, strict as always.

"I slept late last night because I was trying to reach the next level on the game Choji lended me." Naruto

explained pouting. A childish expession he still hasnt outgrew with 17.

"That´s no reason. If you have said you studied it would be better for you and your brain."

"Why are you being so strict all of the sudden? Take out that stick out of your ass once in a while and relax will

ya?" He crossed his arms above his head looking at that sky.

Sasuke glared at him. "Not everyone can afford being a pea-brain for life."

There it goes again. This battle won´t stop for a very long time...

"Oh forget it." Naruto said suddenly. He looked around for a bit and pulled Sasuke´s face a little closer for a deep kiss.

Sasuke resisted for a while. Not entirely sure how to take the sudden action but as always he just couldn´t say no.

Naruto licked his bottom lip. "Your face is so pretty but the words you say are always hateful."

"Im sorry." Sasuke whispered. "You taste like chocolate you know."

"Umm, yeah."

"Who did you get it from?" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Noone." Naruto answered too quickly, heightening Sasuke´s suspicion but he didnt pry anymore. He´s going to

make Naruto tell him everything after school.

"Do you want to come by my place a little later? After student council meeting?"

"I will of course." Naruto thought about the recipe in his pocket. He can quickly make the cake and surprise

Sasuke with it after his one hour meeting.

**Kitchen**

2 1/4 cups all purpose flour (okay I have enough)

• 1 1/3 cups sugar (dont i need to make it sweeter?)

• 3 teaspoons baking powder

• 1/2 teaspoon salt

• 1/2 cup shortening (why can´t Hinata write this in a language I know?)

• 1 cup milk

• 1 teaspoon vanilla

• 2 large eggs

*Whip cream

Sasuke finished five minutes earlier. The whole student council body were surprised to find Sasuke a bit on edge that day. It was already 20 minutes past his meeting time with Naruto when Sasuke headed back to the classroom to check if Naruto fell asleep.

Hinata was still there packing up her things. She must´ve just finished her club activities.

"Hinata? Did you happen to see Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw him about five minutes before, he´s in the school kitchen but I dont-"

Sasuke stormed out before she finished her sentence.

Naruto checked the clock once again. He cant believe that he just burnt the second batch of cake...

and why does the whipcream look like shit and not like it should? He should have asked Hinata for help instead of being overconfident. He sighed.

Sasuke stormed in, choking at the almost black smoke that greeted him.

"Naruto. I dont know if you have read the student-handbook, but even if you didn´t, trashing school property leads to suspencion."

"Sasuke, Im sorry. Im 15 minutes late."

"25 minutes to be exact, usuratonkachi." He paused. "And what have you been doing with Hinata? All that whispering and chocolates?" He tried to control his voice but it still sounded accusing. Not that Naruto would hear that change in his voice.

"It´s no use." Naruto said, placing the bowl of whipcream on the counter. "I was trying to make a cake to surprise you-tebayo." He looked sad. Sad, like a dog with droopy ears.

"You know how I hate sweets Naruto."

"You do?"

"Of course, didnt you read the Naruto Databook they published long ago?"

"I didn´t."

"They listed tomato as my one favorite foods and your hobby is gardening aside from being an usuratonkachi.

Does that ring a bell?"

"Yep, definitely does, in that moment I knew we were compatible. Me being the gardener of your tomatoes."

"But now, that you have made whip cream." Sasuke paused, grinning naughtily. "We can´t waste any of that

effort."

TBC

**So what did you think guys? I wrote this quickly so, it might be full of mistakes... oh well. **


End file.
